Madness To Win
by niichigo
Summary: Upacara biadap, kakak kelas yang sarap dan juga pemimpin yang sesat. Bagaimanakah Chubo dan siswa baru lainnya menghadapi Masa Orientasi ini dengan baik?/For FESI21 Award, August; Run To Win. LAST CHAPTER :D
1. Madness on Ceremony

"Sebelum menang di Christmast Bowl, kau harus 'menang' yang ini dulu, cebol!"

.

.

**Eyeshield 21** jelas banget punyanya **Riichiro Inagaki **sama **Yuusuke Murata**. Walaupun udah ngesot dari Tanah Abang ke Monas, ES21 nggak bakal jadi punya saya!

Untuk meramaikan event **Eyeshield 21 FanFiction Award**, Agustus; **Run To Win**.

Note; .

.

.

**EHYAAA WARNINGNYA LUPAAAA 8D**

**WARNING**(s); **OOC, **gajelas, humor garing, laknat, bahasa ancur dan ndak baku, typo, **MULTICHAP** yang nggak ngerti kapan di apdet. **Muehehe.**

.

"Mulai bulan depan, saya akan pindah ke dari Prefektur Mie ke Tokyo! Saya sudah setengah mati belajar supaya lulus ujian masuk SMA Deimon! Saya pasti akan bergabung di Devil Bats!"

.

.

"**EBUSEEEEEET**!" Chubo teriak kegirangan di hadapan dinding pengumuman, kayak harga cabe yang meroket.

"Iiih norak banget sih lu! Keterima di sini aja seneng banget!" teman Chubo sambil jambak rambutnya.

"BUSETNYA BUKAN BUAT YANG ITU!" sanggah Chubo, "TAPI YANG ITUH, LIAT TUH!" Chubo menunjuk ke dinding pengumuman. Teman Chubo segera mendekatkan wajahnya ke dinding itu untuk memperjelas tulisannya.

_Dzing_. Wajah temannya memucat.

_PENGUMUMAN UNTUK SELURUH SISWA BARU SMA DEIMON._

_Besok pagi jam tujuh di lapangan SMA Deimon akan diadakan Masa Orientasi Siswa Baru. Diwajibkan semua harus ikut. __**ANAK KELAS SEBELAS JUGA HARUS IKUT.**_

_Yang tidak mengikutinya, siap-siap membawa Yasin._

_Sincerely, __**H.Y**_

—_pria tampan yang wajahnya 12 banding 11 sama Robert Pattinson._

_Note; pemberitahuan lebih lanjut, sihlakan lihat official web-nya Robert Patt—uhm, maksudnya official web-nya SMA Deimon._

"Tuh kan! Buset 'kan? Gawat bro!" ujar Chubo mengingatkan temannya yang sedang mangap tidak percaya.

"Itu... Ituh," teman Chubo gelagapan sendiri.

"Itu gawat 'kan? Ya 'kan?" tanya Chubo meyakinkan.

"Enggak," ucap temannya, "tulisannya... Kayak **cacing kremi**, pfft,".

Oh, ya Tuhan. Ada yang sudah siap mati rupanya.

.

.

"Pokoknya gue **GAK SETUJU**! Kasihan siswa barunya tahu!" sentak Mamori marah sambil menggebrak meja. Siscomnya kumat deh.

"Lu kasihan sama siswa barunya? Gue kasihan ama rakyat miskin, week!" balas Hiruma yang berperikemanusiaan tinggi ternyata.

"Ooh, gitu ya sekarang? Oke, _low? Gue? Enth!_" teriak Mamori yang muncrats sampe-sampe kena wajahnya Hiruma.

"_DAMNNIT_!_ ASSHOLE_! WAJAH GUE GAK GANTENG LAGI NIH ELU CIPRATIN!" sentak Hiruma marah sambil mengelap wajahnya.

"IIH MAMO-CHAN AKU MAU DILUDAHIN JUGA DONG!" Monta _request_ ke Mamori dengan begonya.

"MAU NIH?" teriak Mamori yang lagi esmosi. Akhirnya, Mamori ngeludahin Monta. Si Monta hanya senang karena baru kali ini permintaannya dikabulin sama Mamori. Walaupun sebagian orang ada yang kasihan dengan Ibunya Monta karena memiliki anak sebego ini.

"Udah! Aku mau pergi aja!" ucap Mamori mengalah.

"Ngapain, monster cream puff? Copot pengumuman itu, hah?" sindir Hiruma sambil nyengir ala kuda meuseum.

"Nggak," jawab Mamori, "hanya mengganti tulisan **cacing kremi**-mu," Mamori senyum malaikat.

.

.

**Keesokan harinya, pukul tujuh tepat.**

Jam tujuh, siswa baru SMA Deimon berkumpul tepat di tengah lapangan. Yap, karena pengumumuman laknat itu, siswa-siswa baru itu harus berkumpul. Entah kejadian gila apa yang terjadi, yang penting nyawanya tidak pergi hanya karena masalah sepele.

Siswa baru disini memakai pakaian yang aneh. Yak, itulah yang tertulis di pengumuman itu.

Contohnya Chubo. Hari ini dia harus memakai **kebaya milik emaknya** yang bewarna pink. Dihiasi dengan pernak-pernik gak penting. Untuk tasnya, yak, seperti kebanyakan pedagang semanggi. Memakai baskom—yang entah apa itu namanya. Rambut Chubo yang pendek harus dipakaikan sanggul. Sedangkan topinya adalah topi bundar yang biasanya pergi ke pantai.

Sebagian orang yang melihat Chubo akan berpikiran; _'ini orang habis dari pantai apa baru keluar dari Rumah Sakit Jiwa ya?'_.

Chubo cuma bisa... Pasrah.

.

**Meanwhile.**

"**Iih Eneng cantik banget deh**. Main sama abang yuk?" goda Kuroki yang tiba-tiba mencolek Jumonji dengan pakaian kebaya.

"**Mati aja lu sana**," sentak Jumonji marah. Mukanya memerah, Kuroki dan Togano tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Iya sinih, nanti abang beliin permen loh!" goda Togano.

"**GUE GAMPAR BARU MAMPUS LU**,"

"Sialan... Gara-gara Hiruma-san, kita harus berpakaian seperti ini!" gerutu Monta sebal.

"Tapi lumayan loh. Cantik dan menawan," ucap Sena yang sepertinya terpesona. NAH LOH ADA APA INI?

"Ahaha~ Daku serasa seperti penari balerinaaa~" Taki muter-muter dengan kebanyanya. Nggak sadar, kalo kebaya itu—

_BREEET._

—ketat. Bisa-bisa sobek.

"**AHAHAHAH CELANANYA GAMBAR HELLO KITI!**" teriak Jumonji sambil menunjuk celana Taki.

"IIH SEMPAK BOLONG MASIH DIPAKE!" teriak Kuroki kegirangan.

"KELAMNYA DUNIA INI TANPA ADA SEMPAK HELO KITI!" teriak Togano yang ternyata adalah fans berat Helo Kiti.

"MOENSIUR! INI CELANA HELO KITI YANG _LIMITED EDITION_ LOH! KUBELI DARI DESA!" ucap Taki sambil memperlihatkan gambar Helo Kiti-nya yang tepat berada di pantat Taki dengan bangganya.

Dengan bloonnya, keenam sahabat itu tak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang memotret celana Helo Kiti _Limited Edition_ itu di belakang.

.

.

"Untuk siswa kelas sepuluh, berbaris di sebelah kiri," ucap pak Kepala Sekolah yang tercinta. Barisan Chubo geser ke kiri.

"Untuk siswa kelas sebelas, berbaris di sebelah kanan," ucap pak Kepala Sekolah itu lagi. Barisan Sena dkk menuju ke kanan. Lalu, pak Kepala Sekolah memberikan mic-nya kepada Kurita, selaku MC.(yang entah kenapa sebuah MOS ada juga MC-nya).

"YA-HA!** Jamaah**!" teriak Kurita gendeng.

"**IIH**!" semuanya sahut-sahutan.

"**Oh JAMAAH**!" Kurita memutar-putarkan tangannya.

"**IIH!**" jawab semuanya semangat.

"**ALHAMDU**?" mata Kurita melotot.

"**LILAH**!" jawab semuanya lagi. Semua mengelap dahi.

...

"ANJIR LU YANG BENER KALO JADI MC DODOL!" teriak Hiruma sambil menyembur api di tubuh Kurita.

_Zzzt. Kemprang._

Oh, sepertinya ada saraf otak yang putus.

_BRUAK!_

...

"**INNALILAHI GAJAH BLEDUG TEWAS**!" teriak salah satu siswa kelas sepuluh.

"**SUBHANALLAH GEMPA BUMI**!" teriak salah satu siswa kelas sebelas.

"**YASIN! YASIN! YASIN!**" teriak salah satu guru yang kepanikan.

Dokcil datang dengan membawa pertolongan untuk si MC yang entah kenapa sudah tepar duluan.

Para penonton—siswa kelas sepuluh, sebelas dan guru-guru ikut prihatin. Bukan kepada Kuritanya, tetapi kepada dokcil-nya. Kasihan mereka, harus membawa gajah itu sampai ke UKS.

"Ya Tuhan, mimpi apa gue semalem," batin salah satu dokcil itu yang sepertinya ingin nangis.

.

Mamori datang, mengisi tempat MC yang kosong.

"Ehm, berhubung MC-nya kesambet, saya Mamori Anezaki dari kelas dua belas dan juga ketua komite kedisiplinan akan memimpin acara ini sebagai MC," ucap Mamori memperkenalkan diri.

"Yah, intinya, MOS akan dilaksanakan bersama Timnas Jepang Amefuto," Mamori menunjuk ke arah timnas Jepang.

"Aselekedep ini MOS apa OSPEK sih," pikir salah satu siswa sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Kita akan melakukan upacara pembukaan MOS yang dipimpin oleh Timnas Jepang dan juga beberapa siswa kelas sembilan," sambung Mamori. Semua anggota Timnas-pun bersiap-siap.

.

.

.

"Pemimpin barisan menyiapkan barisannya," ucap Mamori selaku protokol.

"SIAP GRAAAAAK!" teriak Yamato garang kepada adik kelas sepuluh. Tapi yang cewek malah tepar di tempat.

"SIAP GRAAAAAK!" Kakkei mengatur barisan kelas sebelas. Yang cewek juga tepar disini.

"SIAP-SIAP GRAAAAAK!" tiba-tiba Mizumachi datang dengan perkataan yang aneh.

"**Hush! Jangan korupsi, siapnya cuma satu doang!**" bisik Kakkei kepada Mizumachi. Mizumachi cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Pemimpin upacara memasuki lapangan upacara," ucap Mamori.

Yamato, Kakkei dan Mizumachi segera berlari ke arah pemimpin upacara.

_Drap! Drap! Drap!_

"Lapor! Kelas sepuluh siap melaksanakan upacara!" seru Yamato.

"Lapor! Kelas sebelas siap melaksanakan upacara!" seru Kakkei.

"**Lapor! Bapak saya ilang!**" seru Mizumachi yang langsung dipelototin Kakkei.

"Laporan diterima! Kembali ke tempat!" suruh Banba. Yamato dan Kakkei kembali ke tempat semula. Sementara Mizumachi malah ngacir ke WC.

"Hei, tuh anak kok gak kembali kesini?" tanya Kakkei yang udah pasrah.

"Katanya pemimpin; 'kembali ke tempat'. Mungkin tempatnya Mizumachi ya ada di WC," jawab Yamato enteng.

"Iya deh. Malah untung, **sarap**,"

.

"Laporan pemimpin upacara kepada pembina upacara," ucap Mamori.

"Lapor! Upacara hari Senin tanggal sekian, bulan sekian, tahun sekian siap dilaksanakan!" teriak Banba garang.

"Laksanakan!" teriak Musashi ikut-ikutan garang. Banba segera berlari ke tempat semula.

"SATU KOMANDO SIAP GRAAAAK!" teriak Banba keras, sampe muncrat.

"Wih, gerimis!" ujar teman Chubo yang ndeso.

"**Ngawurmu**. Ini muncratannya Banba-san," jawab Chubo, yang langsung diiringi kepergian teman Chubo ke UKS.

"Janji siswa," ucap Mamori. Datanglah Taka dengan gagahnya.

"Janji siswa," kata Taka, "satu, saya akan berbakti kepada bangsa dan negara," ucap Taka.

"**Dua, saya janji nggak akan beli komik bokep**," tambah Taka lagi.

"NGGAK AMIN!" jawab siswa laki-laki yang meuseum.

"Tiga! Saya janji akan beli buku pelajaran,"

"AMIN AMIN AMIN!" jawab pak-pak penjual buku pelajaran.

"Ketiga, **semoga saya bisa beli novel Harpot ke tujuh**. Selesai," Taka mundur dua langkah.

"Laporan dari pembina upacara," ucap Mamori. Musashi digantikan oleh Agon karena Musashi udah tepar, menemani sahabat tercintanya Kurita.

"Keh, gue ngomong apaan nih?" pikir Agon bingung. Agon disogok Hiruma ternyata.

"Pemberitahuan!" teriak Mamori kepada Agon. Agon punya ide cemerlang.

"Selamat pagi semua siswa sampah disini. Gue mau ngumumin beberapa hal yang penting buat sampah sekalian," ucap Agon garang.

"Pertama yang gue umumin, **gue barusan ditembak sama cewek**," ucap Agon. Mamori langsung nepok jidat. Memberikan kode rahasia kepada Agon kalo itu salah.

"Salah terus, cih," gerutu Agon, "oke. Pemberitahuan yang sebenernya. **Hari ini Syahrini pake baju batik. **Terus tadi emak gue nyuruh gue beliin. Setelah gue beli, eh, batiknya ilang. Gue jadi dimarahin sama emak gue. Pemberitahuan selesai," Agon kembali ke tempat semula. Guru-guru bermuka masam.

"Pengibaran bendera dilakukan oleh paskibra!" ucap Mamori. Riku, Akaba dan Unsui menjadi paskibra.

Riku berada di tengah-tengah. Unsui membuka bendera tersebut.

"Bendera siap!" teriak Unsui

"Semuanya, hormaaaaaaaaat grak!" teriak Banba. Semuanya langsung hormat. Akaba menarik tali bendera.

"**EEEH BATIK EMAK GUE TUH DIPAKE BENDERA WOI!**" teriak Agon yang kaget bahwa batiknya dijadikan bendera. Agon manjat di tiang bendera.

"**IIH KETEK LU BAUK!**" sahut Kuroki terhadap ketek Taki.

"Bau? Gue semprot lagi ya!" Taki mengambil bau-bau-an dan menyemprotkannya di keteknya.

"**EBUSET BAUKNYA KETOPRAK NEH**!" seru Togano.

"AHAHA~" Taki malah muter-muter. Jumonji yang udah sebel dengan kelakuan Taki punya ide.

"**WOI SEMUANYA! CABUT BULU KETEKNYA TAKI HAYOK!**" sahut Jumonji riang. Semuanya pada setuju agar bau keteknya Taki tidak menyebar.

"SERANG!"

"HIEEE HENTIKAN MOENSIUR~!"

Mamori hanya geleng-geleng. Taki dan Agon dibawa ketempat aman agar tidak menyebabkan perang dunia ke seribu.

"Doa," ucap Mamori pelan. Mamori agak bingung memilih siapa yang menjadi pembina upacara.

Mamori melirik satu orang yang tidak dapat bagian apa-apa.

"Eh? Nglirik aku semua, aku ganteng ya?" tanya Kotaro sambil menyisir rambutnya. Yang lain pada muntah.

"Sst, doa sana," bisik Julie.

"OGAH," jawab Kotaro tegas.

"Kotaro!" bentak Julie.

"NDAK ENYAK!"

"Abang?" Gaou mendadak OOC; bermuka imoets serta memegangi pipinya. Semua yang ada di situ muntah.

Akhirnya Kotaro ngalah, takut kalo Gaou memakannya nanti dengan wajah gakkuat-nya. Kotaro garuk-garuk kepala.

"Doa apaan nih... Gue cuma inget doa buka puasa!" pikir Kotaro bingung.

Kotaro mengadahkan tangannya, "Ya Tuhan Ya Rabbi," Kotaro mulai berbicara, "**TOLONG TUKAR WAJAH SAYA MENJADI WAJAHNYA LIONEL MESSI**!"

"DOA GUE TUH!" protes salah satu murid.

"GOBLOK DOANYA BUKAN KAYAK GITU!" Julie melempar sandal kepada Kotaro. Kotaro tampak berpikir lagi.

"YA TUHAN YA RABBI!" Kotaro menaikkan volumenya, "**BERIKAN AMBO RUMAH BESAR, MOBIL MEWAH**!"

"Minggir lu sarap," sentak Julie sambil menyeret Kotaro keluar.

"YA TUHAN KENAPA SAYA SELALU JADI ORANG YANG BLAK-BLAKKAN? YA TUHAN BERIKAN DAKU JAWABAN YA TUHAN!" Kotaro tereak-tereak kayak pedagang sayur.

"Kotaro enak dijadiin apa nih?" tanya Gaou yang udah siap satu set perlengkapan makanan praktis.

"**DIBIKIN LALAP**!"

"Ya Tuhan gue salah makan apa sih," pikir Chubo yang sepertinya salah masuk SMA.

"Ehm, laporan pembina upacara," ucap Mamori yang masih bersikap tenang. Semua bertemu pandang, 'ini-siapa-yang-gantiin-semuanya-pada-sarap'. Akhirnya, Akaba maju ke depan.

"**READY MAS BRO? YEAAAH!**" _JRENG_! Entah kenapa penggantinya ikutan sarap. Akaba segera dibawa ke UGD. Mamori-pun pasrah, harus berjabat sebagai MC, Protokol sekaligus Pembina upacara.

"Ehem, karena sepertinya upacaranya makin ancur kayak pasar, dan penggantinya udah kayak kerasukan gembel, saya akan mengakhiri upacara," ucap Mamori, lalu ia turun dari podium.

"Pemimpin upacara melaporkan," ucap Mamori. Banba berlari ke arah pembina upacara—yang sekaligus adalah Mamori.

"Lapor! Upacara hari Senin tanggal sekian, bulan sekian tahun sekian telah dilaksanakan!"

"Bubarkan!"

Banba berlari kembali ke tempatnya.

"SIAP GRAK! HORMAT GRAK! TEGAK GRAK!" teriak Banba semangat.

"Pembina upacara, staff dan guru meninggalkan upacara," ucap Mamori. Para staff dan guru pergi dengan girangnya.

"Upacara selesai, barisan dibubarkan."

.

.

"**ANJIR KETEK GUE BAU ASEM**!" ujar Kuroki yang menciumi bau keteknya sendiri.

"Wah, sudah selesai ya? Terlihat menyenangkan, sayang aku tidak ikut," ujar Kurita yang sedang baikan.

"**MENYENANGKAN DARI KETEK MBAHMU**," sentak Jumonji marah.

"GUE BELOM SELESEI DOA WOI!" ucap Kotaro yang diikat oleh Julie.

"Lu mau dibikin lalap hah?" tanya Julie memasang _death glare_.

"YIHA! READY MAS BROH? ROCK AND ROLL YEAAAH!" Akaba masih bisa teriak-teriak walaupun mulutnya udah dibekep kulitnya durian.

"Kembalikan ketekku, kembalikan ketekku, kembalikan ketekku," Taki mencari-cari bulu keteknya yang telah Jumonji cabut.

"UDAH DIBILANGIN KALO DIPAKE BENDERA AMA TEMEN SAMPAH GUE MAK! SUMFEH ANE ZUZUR DAH! EH? IIH, GAK MUNGKIN AGON PAKE BUAT CEBOK! AGON UDAH PAKE PEMPERS KOK!" Agon mencoba meyakinkan Ibunya yang tengah berbicara di handphone.

Kurita mengangkat alisnya, "Kotaro, Akaba, Taki dan Agon kenapa?" tanya Kurita bingung.

Suzuna tersenyum manis, "**Gangguan kejiwaan alias sarap**,".

"Oooh," Kurita manggut-manggut, "yah, yang penting MOS-nya udah berjalan dengan baik!" ucap Kurita senang.

"Hah? Berjalan dengan baik? Maksud lu udah selesai?" tanya Hiruma. Kurita mengangguk.

"ENAK AJA! MASIH DUA HARI LAGI! BESOK, BAKAL ADA YANG LEBIH SARAP LAGI DIBANDING INI!" teriak Hiruma antusias.

Semua yang mendengar itu, tepar. Rasanya ingin membuang Hiruma ke got.

"**YA TUHAN! MAAFKAN SEGALA DOSA-DOSA SAYA YA TUHAN! AMPUNILAH DOSA-DOSA SAYO YA TUHAN!**" Kotaro tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"**Mati aja lu, sesat**,"

.

**TBC**

.

"Pembacaan teks UUD 1945!" teman Salma selaku protokol berteriak. Salma maju dua langkah mendekati mic.

"Ehm," Salma berdehem, "Undang-, , olehsebabitumaka penjelejahan—eh! Penjajahan di atas muka bumi... EH SALAH DING EH APA NIH YANG BENER?" Salma panik sendiri karena gak apal teks UUD dan bener-bener ndak bawa teks UUD.

Salma mundur. Lalu teman Salma selaku pembaca doa berkata, "lain kali, kalo dikejar polisi sembunyi dulu. Biar bacanya gak keburu-buru kayak tadi,"

**Flashback selesai.**

HAI HAI SALMA KEMBALI BAWA ODONG-ODONG LOH!

HAI HAI INIH BUAT FIC AWARD YANG SERATUS PERSEN IDENYA MONOTON BANGET GALAKU HAHAHAH!

Bedasarkan kejadian nyata! Diatas adalah momentum paling hancur sepanjang sejarah SMP Salma! MUAHAHA!

Ancur? EMANG, WONG DIBIKIN CUMA SATU HARI DOANG KOK! Habis sepedaan dari rumah teman buat ngerjain tugas, terlahirlah fic biadap ini! HAHAHA!

Sebenarnya Salma mau bikin fic Angst SenaSuzuRiku. Tapi entah kenapa Salma rasanya kurang sreg kalo bikin Angst :|

Daaan, terjadilah fic biadap ini! MUAHAHAH!

Insyaallah tiga chapter. Doakan Salma bisa u.u

Review, flame ato concrit diterima dengan lapang dada! _See ya in next chapter!_ =]


	2. Madness on Competition

"Ini pensil, ini permen mintZ. Daripada gigit pensil, mending lomba aja!"

.

.

**Chapter II; MADNESS ON COMPETICION**

**Eyeshield 21** sampe saya mau matek tetep punyanya **Riichiro Inagaki** sama **Yuusuke Murata**! Kalo punya saya Riku bakal dibuat kayak **Edward Cullen**!

**WARNINGNYA: **typo, OOC, humor garing segaring pemen mintZ(?), nista, gajelas, bahasa vulgar—dalam maksud lain 8D

**OH YA SAMPE LUPA!** For **ES21 Award, Agustus; Run To Win**!

Eniweei, makasih yang udah review di chapter lalu! Selamat ya! Selamat! *lu kira kondangan*

.

.

.

"**AKIRA!**" teriak Ibu Chubo keras.

"Apa mak? Suruh beli gula?" tanya Chubo malas. Ia lagi membaca komik di ruang tengah.

"Kagak! Tapi, **ini** loh!" teriak Ibunya jijik. Chubo yang bingung bergegas ke arah Ibu Chubo.

"Ada apa sih mak? Teriak kayak pedagang sayur aja," ujar Chubo.

"Hush! Ini loh, emak mau tanya," Ibunya mengeluarkan baju kebaya, "ini kebaya emak... **Kok bau asem ya nak**?" tanya Ibu Chubo sambil menunjuk kebayanya. Matilah kau Chubo...

"Itu... Ehehe," Chubo nyengir kayak kuda.

"Ehehe apaan nak?" tanya Ibunya bingung.

"Kemaren kan Akira ada MOS tuh. Nah, disuruh upacara sama kakak kelas. Teruuuus, ya gitu deh," Chubo nyengir lagi. Ibunya mengangkat alisnya.

"Maksud kamu... **BURKETMU NAK**?" tanya Ibunya sedikit jijik.

"**Bekas ketekku** baru iya. Ehehe,"

_BRUAK!_

"**CUCIIN CEPET IIH KEBAYANYA BELOM LUNAS TAUK UDAH DIKETEKIN IIH!**" teriak Ibunya marah, "kalo nggak... NANTI SEMPAKNYA EMAK GAMBARIN** HELO KITI **NIH!"

"Nggih ndoro ayu,"

.

.

**SMA Deimon. Hari kedua MOS.**

"Wih! Kebayamu kok baunya lavender gini bro? Nyengat pula!" ucap Monta sambil menutup hidungnya.

"Wah, pasti Ibumu rajin mencuci kebaya itu! Sampai-sampai aromanya semerbak!" ucap Sena bangga kepada Ibu Chubo.

"**Kebayanya disuruh cuciin pake pasir, dibilas tujuh kali. Habis itu dituang pewangi dua botol. Biar bau keteknya ilang**," jawab Chubo stress. Baunya Chubo udah ngalahin bau kemenyan.

"Aneh-aneh Ibu lu," ujar Jumonji.

"Sama dong kayak aku! Ahaha~" Taki muter-muter, ngangkat tangannya dan memamerkan **bau keteknya** yang naujubilah gak beda jauh sama baunya **nasi basi** **campur terasi**.

"Kalo gitu, aku mau diketekin dong Chubo!" pinta Monta—dengan begonya _part II_.

"Nggak!" sanggah Chubo jijik.

"Ayo dong, Chubo-chaaan~" Monta memasang muka **PALING IMUT**nya. Ia menggaluti tangan Chubo. NAH LO INI YAOI DONG?

"**NAJIS LU**," ucap Kuroki hampir muntah.

"Kalo gak mau aku aja yang lakuin!" Monta akhirnya mendobrak Chubo. Chubo ditindihi Monta.

"IH GAK NGAJAK-NGAJAK!" Kuroki langsung loncat menindih Monta.

"NGELAWAN NIH! GUE IKUT!" Togano ikut-ikutan tindihin Chubo.

"SUPERMEN DENG DENG DENG!" Jumonji mengulurkan tangannya layaknya Superman, lalu menindih Chubo.

"Ini kebaya ketat. Jadi aku duduk aja ah," ujar Sena lalu duduk ala Ningrat di 'ikan sarden' tumpukan. Sementara Chubo cuma bisa mangap-mangap.

"**MAMA ADA PANCAKE MANUSIA**!" ujar seorang anak kecil sambil menunjuk ke arah tumpukan manusia—setengah—mayat.

"**IIH AYO NAK JAUH-JAUH NANTI BAU KETEKNYA DATENG LOH**!" ujar Ibunya yang langsung kabur dari tumpukan pancake gak jadi.

.

.

"Untuk para siswa baru dan siswa kelas sebelas, tolong berkumpul di halaman SMA Deimon!" teriak Mamori pakai toa masjid.

"**YAAAH BAU KETEK LAGI DEH**!" keluh semua murid.

Semua anak kelas satu dan dua berkumpul di halaman. Lalu tiba-tiba Kurita naik ke podium, yang hampir retak tentunya.

"**JAMAAH!**" teriak Kurita.

"_BULLSH*T DAMN PIECE OF TRASH YOU FAT_! SALAH NASKAH GOBLOK!" teriak Hiruma langsung melemparkan naskah baru ke Kurita.

"Ck, minggir lu sampah! Gue mau protes nih! **Hari ini Syahrini pake baju renang**," ucap Agon sambil mengusir Kurita dan meraih mic. Nah, salah naskah lagi deh.

"_NIGHTMARE FOR YOU MAS BROH_! NGIK! NGIK!" Akaba cegukan.

"**YA TUHAN, BERIKAN DAKU RUMAH MEWAH, MOBIL BESAR, ISTRI SECANTIK ASHLEY TIDOLE!**" teriak Kotaro ikut nimbrung.

"**HUU SESAT LU SESAT LUU HUU**!" teriak Julie kayak pendemo.

"ASEM _YU YU_ PADE!" teriak Hiruma ngambek, "oke. Berhubung pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang kemarin belom sembuh, jadi gue yang ngambil posisi MC-nya," ucap Hiruma pasrah.

"CEPETAN WOI KETEK GUE UDAH BERKONTRAKSI NIH!" teriak salah satu siswa.

"Untuh hari kedua MOS, kita akan mengadakan lomba," ucap Hiruma.

"Yang menang dapet apa?" tanya seorang siswa.

Tiba-tiba Hiruma, **nyengir. Kayak bapak-bapak mesum.**

.

.

.

.

"Dicium Hiruma-san?" tanya Sena takut-takut.

.

.

.

"**OHEMJI GUE MASIH NORMAAAAAL!**" teriak Jumonji stress.

"**ELAHDALAH BULAN PUASA GINI MALAH DICIUM SETAN!**" teriak Kuroki stress juga.

"TANDA-TANDA KIAMAT!" teriak Togano hampir menangis.

"OH TIDAK! NANTI WAJAHKU YANG SEKSEH TERNODAAIII!" jerit salah satu siswa.

"Ehm, **NGIMPI**," dehem Hiruma marah.

"Ssst, diem! Nanti ada yang ngamuk!" suruh Mamori menenangkan.

"Jadi, hadiahnya masih dirahasiakan. Yang protes gue—"

"**Cium**?" Sena memotong pembicaraan.

"**IIH SENA PIKIRANNYA MESUM TERUS**!" teriak Suzuna hampir pingsan.

"Mati aja lu mesum," suruh Hiruma.

"OKE SEMUANYA! AYO KITA PERGI KE LAPANGAN KHUSUS DEIMON! **Jamaah?**" tiba-tiba Kurita nimbrung.

"**Oh jamaah, ke sumur aja yah!**" teriak Hiruma yang sepertinya sudah kusut untuk menghadapi para idiot.

.

"**GEDE BANGET**!" teriak Kuroki ndeso.

"Iya, kayak **pantat** lu," ejek Togano.

Semua anak Deimon pada antusias semua begitu lihat lapangan khusus Deimon. Kayak orang ndeso abis liat mukanya Edward Cullen. Mamori saja hampir menyerah untuk mengatur barisan.

"Ssst, Banba-san, tolong atur barisannya dong," pinta Mamori. Banba mengangguk.

"Ehm," Banba berdehem, "**SATU KOMANDO SIAP GRAAAAAAAAK**!" teriak Banba yang sepertinya masih ketularan upacara sinting kemarin.

"**Gerimis**!" teriak salah satu teman Chubo. Sementara Chubo Cuma pasrah dan menyesal punya teman sebego itu.

"Tolong membentuk barisan seperti tadi!" teriak Mamori memakai toa. Semuanya langsung baris seperti tadi.

"Pemberitahuan penting dari gue, perhatikan baik-baik," ucap Hiruma, "**bagi kelas sebelas dan sepuluh yang ingin mendaftar di grup Amefuto, tolong baris ke belakang podium**," suruh Hiruma sambil tertawa khas malaikat. Ting ting, semua punya firasat buruk.

Lalu—krik, krik, krik. Kasihan sekali Chubo. Sepertinya Cuma dia saja yang mendaftar di grup Amefuto. Teman Chubo tiba-tiba mengisyaratkan beberapa hal kepada Chubo yang berada di belakang Hiruma; 'hati-hati-nanti-dikentut-in-sama-yang-di-depan-mu.'

Chubo lagi-lagi Cuma bisa... Pasrah.

"Oke, yang nggak daftar ke grup Amefuto, silakan ikut kepala sekolah sialan itu. Terkecuali yang sudah ikut grup Amefuto," suruh Hiruma. Sena dkk langsung bermuka kusut, sementara sisanya udah jejingkrakkan gajelas.

"Kotaro-san, kesini bentaran dong," suruh Sena sambil mengajak Kotaro yang lagi sisirran.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kotaro bingung.

"Pimpin kita... **Doa**," ucap Monta lesu madesu. Semuanya mengadahkan tangan.

"**YA TUHAN, BIMBINGLAH ANANDA KOTARO BERSAMA TEMAN-TEMAN KE JALAN YANG BENAR, YA RABBI YA ALLAH!**" Kotaro teriak-teriak kayak kemalingan.

"Aha! **JAMAAH**?" tiba-tiba Kurita nimbrung sambil lari-lari.

_Drrt... Kretak kretak... Drrt_.

Oh tidak, sepertinya bangunan akan rubuh.

.

"SEMUANYA NGUMPUL!" teriak Hiruma. Semuanya langsung ngumpul.

"Lomba bakal diadain mulai dari sekarang. Gue bakal ngebentuk tim," ucap Hiruma. Semua langsung baca yasin.*?*

"Jurinya siapa?" tanya Sena sambil mengangkat tangannya. Hiruma tampak berpikir.

"Onihei," jawab Hiruma cepat sambl nunjuk Onihei.

"**IIH JANGAN DIA NANTI TIMNYA PADA KALAH SEMUA**!" protes Jumonji. Tiba-tiba Onihei pundung.

"Umm... Kalo gitu gue aja sendiri. Kekeke," Hiruma malah kekeh-kekehan sendiri. "Oke! Pembagian kelompoknya dilihat di situ!" teriak Hiruma. Semuanya langsung berbondong-bondong melihat pembagian kelompok.

Hiruma nyengir, **persis kayak kuda mesum**.

.

.

.

"YA-HA! KITA MULAI LOMBA PERTAMA INI!" teriak Hiruma girang.

"Hiruma-san, BGM-nya mau lagu apa?" tanya Akaba tiba-tiba nimbrung.

"**Cenat-Cenut**!" jawab Agon tiba-tiba.

"Ih jangan! **Bonamana **aja!" tiba-tiba Mamori nyeleweng.

"Lagunya yang ini aja loh... Yang kalo gak salah ada **gakuat**, **galevel**-nya itu loh!" teriak Suzuna bersemangat.

"**Insyaallah**-nya **Maher Zeihn**!" jawab Kotaro. Nah lo, jadi alim dia.

"Gak usah. Yang enakan aja, **BGM** alam aja," ujar Hiruma.

"Yang mana?" tanya Kotaro bingung.

"**BGMnya petir sama angin topan**," ucap Hiruma sante.

"Oke! Kita balik lagi, untuk grup pertama, Kurita, Gaou dan Banba!" teriak Hiruma sambil nunjuk grup pertama. Kurita, Gaou dan Banba ngelambaiin tangan kayak Miss Indonesia.

"Lomba pertama, **BALAP KERUPUK**!" teriak Hiruma.

"**APAAA?**" tiba-tiba Gaou kaget, dan pas banget BGMnya petir.

"BALAP KARUNG KALI!" protes semuanya.

"LONTONG BALAP ENAK SEKALI!" tiba-tiba Mizumachi berteriak.

"Terserah gue dong! Kekeke!" Hiruma ketawa bahagia, "peserta silakan ambil karung yang ada disana," suruh Hiruma. Ternyata, karung itu berisikan kerupuk.

"Ada kerupuknya!" teriak Kurita ndeso.

"**KERUPUK EMAK GUE**!" teriak Agon drastis.

"Bersiap-siap semua! Satu, dua dan tiga!" Hiruma menembakkan pistol ke udara. Kurita, Gaou dan Banba-pun berloncatan sambil makan kerupuk.

"**ALLAHUAKBAR GEMPA BUMI**!" teriak semuanya berlindung di bawah meja yang entah dapat darimana.

"**AKU GATEGA KALO NGINJEK KERUPUKNYA! HUWEEE**!" Kurita nangis.

"Lumayan, bisa spa ala kerupuk," Banba optimis.

"Selain latihan, nanti kerupuknya bisa jadi rebon nih," Gaou nyengir.

Kurita yang gatega harus nginjek kerupuk itu berhenti dan menyerah, sambil nyungkem kerupuk. Gaou yang merasa kerupuknya sudah menjadi rebon segera memaketkan rebon kerupuknya. Hingga Banba-lah yang menang.

"**YAAAK!** **Banba-lah yang memenangkan pertandingan pertama**!" teriak Hiruma. Semuanya bertepuk tangan, pake jari kelingking.

.

"Pertandingan kedua, Mamori, Sena dan Takami!" teriak Hiruma. Mereka sudah siap di tempat, bersama keringat dingin tentunya.

"Lombanya adalah... **LOMBA MAKAN KARUNG**!" teriak Hiruma seneng ngeliat orang kesiksa. Mamori, Sena dan Takami udah baca yasin tadi. Beberapa orang ada yang bersyukur terlebih dahulu.

"Monta, nanti kalo aku keracunan, tolong bilang papa mama bahwa Sena sayang mereka," ucap Sena sambil nangis.

Hiruma membawa Karung yang diikatkan selayaknya jemuran. Lalu ketiga peserta itu diikat tangannya kebelakang.

"Aduh... Bauknya ngalah-ngalahin sempaknya papa," batin Mamori hampir nangis.

"_How pathetic_... Inikah karung peninggalan Nyi Roro Kidul?" batin Takami yang seratus persen salah.

"Satu, dua, tiga... **MULAI!**"

Sena sepertinya masih menangisi kepergiannya nanti, sementara Mamori yang tiba-tiba inget Cream puff langsung lahap memakan karung—yang entah rasa apa—itu. Sementara Takami masih saja membolak-balikkan karung itu layaknya profesor. Tapi, adakah profesor yang meneliti karung butut?

"Nyem nyem, cream puffnya rada-rada asin gitu... Nyem, tapi ini cream puff nyem," Mamori masih aja makan dengan lahapnya. _Glek_! Tertelanlah semua karung itu.

"Yang merasa menang jangan muntah ya!" teriak Hiruma menunjuk kepada Mamori. Mamori langsung kissbay.

Dan semuanya... **Muntah**.

.

.

"Pertandingan ketiga, Yukimitsu, Riku dan Otawara!"

Yukimitsu, Riku dan Otawara segera menuju ke medan pertarungan*?*. Jalannya kayak penganten baru.

"Ya rabbi... Lomba apaan lagi nih," batin Riku yang udah sholat tahajud agar bisa selamat nantinya.

"Lombanya adalah... **Lomba balap bola basket**!" teriak Hiruma girang.

"**EGILE LUU!** BOLA KELERENG TUH!" sahut Yukimitsu dan Riku hampir tepar.

"Ooou endak bisaaa," Hiruma menggeleng-gelengkan jarinya, "ingat, yang protes~" Hiruma senyum lagi. **Kali ini bener-bener kayak kuda meuseum**.

"Nah lo, bola basketnya ditaroh di sendoknya gitu?" tanya Riku.

"Nggak. Khusus bola basket, bolanya ditaroh di **baskom**," ujar Hiruma enteng.

"**GILE! GIGI GUE BISA OMPONG NIH**!" teriak Yukimitsu.

Hiruma nyengir.

Riku pundung.

Yukimitsu ngais aspal.

Otawara... Kentut.

.

.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... MULAI MAS BRO!"

Riku, Otawara dan Yukimitsu berusaha menggigit baskom berisikan bola basket—yang entah itu bisa digigit atau tidak—. Yukimitsu udah tepar duluan, giginya keburu ompong. Sementara Riku malah membopongnya—gapeduli apapun konsekuensinya. Tapi tiba-tiba, Otawara kentut. Riku langsung KO.

"**KENTUTNYA BAU KETEKNYA TAKI NIH**!" teriak Jumonji masih ingat benar bau ketek Taki.

"**YASIN**! BAWAIN YASIN KE RIKU!" ujar Mamori, siscomnya kumat deh.

"Zzt bezel... zelbubububub," Riku mengeluarkan busa di mulutnya.

"Eh, tadi aku kentut ya?" tanya Otawara dengan muka inosen. Semuanya cuma bisa tersenyum masam—dengan tangan yang udah gasabar pengen ngeremes mukanya Otawara.

Otawara—dengan inosennya—malah melanjutkan pelariannya*?* hingga sampai ke garis finish.

.

.

"**CAPEK BANGET BOK**," desah Kurita tepar.

"**Sakit pak haji**?" tiba-tiba Monta datang membawa peci.

"Mimpi apa sih gue semalem sampe bisa-bisanya makan karung, hiks," Sena nangis di pojokan.

"**Chilla mau cembuh-cembuhin cemen Chilla yang chakiiiit... Biar bica bermain... Chama lagi! Hole**!" tiba-tiba Riku kesambet setan saking stressnya.

"Gak apa deh! Yang penting gak dapet cium dari setan!" ucap Kuroki senang. Nah lo.

"Ih Kuroki maho ternyata. Lumayan, dapet ide bikin doujinshi Yaoi," bisik Togano yang ternyata meuseum.

"Bisakah kita pulang Hiruma? Belum sholat terawih nih," ucap Kotaro sambil melirik jamnya. NAH LO KOK JADI ALIM BENERAN YAAH?

"Hadiahnya nggak mau?" tanya Hiruma.

"**MAU**!" semuanya langsung bangkit dari kubur.

"Mmm... _Let me guess_... Pergi ke hongkong bersama paus akrobatis?" tanya Kid. Hiruma menggeleng.

"Diciumin satu-satu sama personilnya SNSD?" tanya Akaba nafsu bener.

"Di-cenat-cenut-in sama abang SMASH?" tanya Mamori kayaknya udah gak sabaran.

"Dapet uang tunai?" tanya Monta kemsemsem.

"**Uang bukan segala-galanya. Masih ada ATM dan Bank**," timpal Riku alim.

"Apa loh?" tanya Monta udah gak sabaran.

Hiruma tersenyum, **kuda meuseum part II.**

.

.

.

.

"Dinikahin... Hiruma-san?" tebak Sena.

.

.

.

.

"**UAPAAAAAAAAAAAAH?**" teriak Banba muncraattsss.

"**GUE GAK MAU DIBOKEPIN SAMA SETAN**!" teriak Jumonji ketakutan.

"**POLIGAMI**!" teriak Monta.

"**KEENAKAN LU NIKAH SAMA GUE**!" teriak Mamori kepedean.

"NAJIS!" teriak Kuroki.

"**Alah bilang najis gitu padahal sendirinya maho**," cibir Togano.

"Diem ato celana lu gue gambar helo kiti," ancam Kuroki.

"Teman-teman! Aku sudah pinjam odong-odong untuk kabur! Ayo kita kabur sebelum setan itu menikahi kita!" ujar Riku sambil membawa lima odong-odong yang entah dapet darimana. Semua langung naik ke odong-odongnya Riku dan kabur.

Zzzt.

"_Bayonku ada limaa... Yupa-yupa walnanya_,"

Oh yeah, backsong dari odong-odong itu meninggalkan Hiruma dalam kesendirian.

Dan odong-odong itulah yang menjadi saksi bahwa Hiruma—**galaku**.

.

"**Odong-odong, menikahlah denganku**,"

.

.

**TBC(only one chapter again xD)**

HALO! SALMA KEMBALI DI CHAPTER II! *nari tari piring*

Chapter ini susah banget dibuatnya... Pertandingannya ginilah gitulah, orz gabisa... Bingung... Dan kayaknya chapter ini jayus banget sumpah U.U

Chapter besok adalah yang terakhir... Moga sense humor saya balik... Kotaro! Pimpin doa! *duak*

Well, review, concrit dan flame diterima dengan suka hati x)

.

.

**Omake**

"EEEEH ODONG-ODONG SALMA KEMANA NIH KOK PADA ILANG SEMUA?" teriak seorang gadis itu panik.

"Oh, tadi ada yang cepet-cepet gitu ngambil sepedamu. Mungkin itu **curut**," jawab mama Salma.

"**Emang curut bisa gondol odong-odong lima ya?**" pikir Salma bingung.

.


	3. Madness on Award

"...kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi, ambil jalan kanan atau kiri, atau bahkan ambil jalan yang berbeda, jangan kembali ke jalan sebelumnya... itulah rute kemenangan..."

.

.

**Chapter III; Madness on Award**  
>(based on true story~ :D)<p>

**Eyeshield 21** punyanya **Riichiro Inagaki** sama **Yusuke Murata**. Mau dipelototin sampe mata copot juga gak bakalan jadi punya saya—dan abaikan quote diatas.

**FOR ES21 AWARD, AUGUST; RUN TO WIN **OLALA~

**WARNING**: kegembelan apapun yang tak dapat diuraikan... **HATI-HATI HUMORNYA GARING YAK!** 8D

.

.

.

_Mamori Anezaki online on FaceBoth_

**Mamori Anezaki**  
>Bosen... Boringed... Mau ngapa-ngapain gak enak beuh =3=<p>

**Suka. Komentar**

**Hiruma Youichi  
><strong>Keh sombong lu gaya... Bosen kayak gitu aja nulis status... Tiap detik buat status, buat lagi.

**Mamori Anezaki  
><strong>Timbang lu, buat **ANAK**.

**Hiruma Youichi  
><strong>-_-

**Hiruma Yuuya**  
>Hush nak Mamo jangan bongkar aibnya Youichi... Ada yang ngamuk loh...<p>

**Mamori Anezaki**  
>Ampun ndoro QwQ eh Hiruma, gimana nih MOS-nya? Besok yang terakhir loh!<p>

**Hiruma Youichi**  
>Cih, suruh aja tuh adik kelas sialannya buat <strong>ANAK<strong>. Biar puas lu -_-

**Mamori Anezaki  
><strong>Iya, lu bokepin satu-satu baru gue puas =D  
><strong>100000<strong> **janda menyukai ini**. **suka**

**Hiruma Youichi  
><strong>_F*ck you shut up uncute brat_. Tenang, gue udah mikirin rencananya. Sekarang, kumpulin semua anak-anak sialan itu. Kecuali yang namanya **Khebbo** atau apa gitu, tauk ah pokoknya yang mau masuk grup Amefuto.

**Mamori Anezaki**  
>Oke mas bro! =D<p>

**Akira Nakabo**  
>...nama saya Chubbo... Bukan Khebbo Hiruma-san...<p>

.

.

**Pk. 22.30 **

"**HACHING**!" Sena batuk-batuk sendiri karena kedinginan.

"Euh kalo batuk jangan ngadep ke gue dong," Monta mengelap wajahnya.

"SAKDHAKJDAH HIRUMA NGAPAIN SEH NGAJAK GUE KE SINI? BELOM SELESE NIH SINETRONNYA AAAA!" Jumonji frustasi sendiri sambil ngacak-acak rambutnya.

"Iya nih! Gue belom selese cebok udah dipanggil duluan!" teriak Kuroki marah.

"**Kita mau dibokepin sama dia yak**?" batin Togano curiga.

"Bersihkan dirimu dengan Niu Grean Tea~" Yukimitsu promosi.

"Ayo semuanyaaaa, kumpul!" teriak Mamori lari-lari kayak habis dikejar polisi.

"**Yo**," Hiruma mengadahkan tangannya.

"Yayoyayo aja, cepetan setaaaaaaaan iih gue kremes-kremes baru mampus lu," batin semuanya pada garuk tangan masing-masing.

"Oke, Hiruma. Kebiadapan apalagi yang akan kau pertunjukkan?" tanya Akaba sambil membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Kita mau... **Rapaaat**," ucap Hiruma.

"Idih bilang aja mau nyabutin keteknya Taki," cibir Kuroki sambil nyengir-nyengir gaje.

"Yah gak jadi dibokepin deh," desah Togano kecewa. NAH LO?

"Rapat kok disini... Gak gawel gituh loow," Riku memelet-peletkan lidahnya saking gawelnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya; kuburan.

"Eswete deh... Lu mau nyamain gue sama mayat nih?" ucap Kakkei.

"**SORRI-SORRI-SORRI JEK! UDAH GUE BILANG GUE MAUNYA DISAMAIN SAMA LIONEL MESSI, YA RABBI!**" tiba-tiba Kotaro nimbrung sambil mengadahkan tangannya.

"Muadesuuuuu~" sahut Julie.

"Langsung aja deh Hiruma... Keburu setan-setannya lomba Agustusan," ujar Mamori sambil bergidik ngeri. Hiruma nyengir lagi, **kuda mesum mode on**!

"Ada yang punya usul buat MOS besok?" tanya Hiruma serius, memancarkan muka gantengnya yang dua belas banding sebelas sama Tarno-sensei.

"Pesta Barbeque!" teriak Gaou ngiler.

"**PENCERAHAN ROHANI**!" duet Kurita dan Kotaro langsung menyahutnya.

"Upacara penutupan MOS!" teriak Banba yang sepertinya kepengen banget.

"**FASHION SHOW BAJU RENANG**!" teriak Agon nafsu.

"Penelitian massal terciptanya UFO!" teriak Yukimitsu dan Takami.

"Lomba baseball massal!" teriak Kuroki semangat.

"**Ih bilang aja kalo lomba pembokepan masal**," cibir Togano sambil mesam-mesem.

"Asem! Semuanya pada bilang ini bilang itu, mana nih yang bener?" tanya Hiruma esmosi.

.

.

.

Krik krik krik.

.

.

"Penghargaan... Um?" tiba-tiba Sena menyahut.

.

.

.

Krik.

.

.

"CAMPUR-CAMPUR TAHU CAMPUR!" tiba-tiba saja pedagang tahu campur lewat. Eh?

.

.

.

"OOOOU TIDAK BISAAAAAA!" Kotaro dan sekutu nari piring*?*.

"Tumben otak lu encer," Mota menyikut punggung Sena.

"**IIH ITU IDEKU KETRANSFER DI OTAKNYA SENA YAA**?" protes Suzuna sambil menuding Sena.

"_GOTCHA_! DEIMON AWARD-LAH YANG DITERIMA!" teriak Hiruma kegirangan.

"IHIE SENA DITERIMA JADI UKENYA HIRUMA NIH CIEEEE!" teriak semuanya saling nyaut-menyaut. Sementara Suzuna dan Kuroki cemburu. He?

"DOUJINSHI! DOUNJINSHI!" tiba-tiba Togano ngambil sesuatu di tasnya.

Oh tidak, semuanya sudah siap nyawa mudik.

.

**NEXT MORNING**

"MOS TERAKHIR! YAHUUUUUUI~!" tiba-tiba teman Chubbo nari-nari gajelas.

"**DIEM LU MALU-MALU-IN TAUK**!" teriak Chubbo.

"Yah namanya orang kegirangan~" jawab teman Chubbo.

"Perasaan gue seneng nggak gini-gini amat," pikir Chubbo heran.

"CHUBBOOOO!" teriak Monta sambil menggeleng-gelengkan tangannya.*?*

"Monta-sa—EEK KOK BAU BESI SAMA DARAH NIH?" tanya Chubbo dengan sigap menutup hidungnya.

"Ini...," Monta garuk-garuk kepala.

"Ehehee," Sena nyengir.

"**Abis ngelahirin yak?**" tanya teman Chubbo bego.

"**ASTAUGHFIRRULLAH NAJIS!**" semuanya langsung muntah.

"Mereka semua abis tabokin sama Hiruma," ucap Mamori tiba-tiba muncul.

"Apa? Abis di ta... Bo... Bokin... **Abis dicebokin**?" ulang teman Chubbo yang rada tuli.

"**Nantang lu ya, heh**?" Kuroki saking esmosinya siap menghajar teman Chubbo.

"Hei! Kumpul di aula!" teriak Monta.

"Iya nih! Hiruma-san sudah berkontraksi—eh, berinteraksi—eh, tauu deng pokoknya cepetaaaan!" teriak Sena.

"ROGER!

.

"**APAAN NIH?**" teriak Ha Ha Bros kaget.

"Rapinya!" teriak Sena kagum.

"Kita 'kan mau ngadain Deimon Award, jadi kita harus membuatnya bersih seperti ini!" ucap Mamori tenang.

"Hei semuanya, ayo ngumpul!" teriak Monta. Semuanya mengangguk dan duduk di barisannya masing-masing.

"_HELLO EVERYBODY DO YOU MARRY ME MASBRO?_" tiba-tiba Hiruma naek ke sana, sambil loncat-loncat gajelas.

"**KEPEDEAN LU DINIKAHIN AMA GUE HUUUU**!" teriak semua uke dan perempuan disana.

"Gak Kurita gak Hiruma, yang jadi MC pada sarap semua," Mamori nepok jidat sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Naaah, semuanya! Sekarang, kalian harus membuat yel-yel menarik dari kelompok masing-masing! Masing-masing ada lima orang, Timnas Jepang juga ikutan!" teriak Mamori yang berasa paling waras.

"...bisa lancar gak ya?" batin semuanya curiga.

"Waktunya satu jam dari sekarang!" timpal Mamori. Semuanya langsung berkumpul mencari pasangan yang benar.

.

.

.

"Satu... Dua... Tiga... **WAKTUNYA SELESAI**!" teriak Mamori semangat. Semuanya langsung diam, kayak manekin.

"**ADUH GIMANA NIH YEL-YEL-NYA KAYAK ORANG PROMOSI SEDOT WC!**" teriak Monta kacau.

"**GUE MALAH KAYAK ORANG PROMOSI KONDOM**!" teriak Kuroki pede.

"**DUUUUUH SENA GOYANGANNYA KURANG MANGSTAB**!" teriak Mizumachi.

"Gu—gue gak bisa goyang... Pantat gue lagi disegel... Hiks," Sena pundung di pojokan.

"Disegel sama Hiruma tuh!" teriak Kotaro semangat.

"**IYA SOALNYA KEMAREN DI*piiiiiiiiip*SAMA HIRUMA!**" teriak Akaba nafsu.

"DIEM ADA YANG CEMBURU LOOOH!" teriak Togano sambil ngelirik Kuroki.

"**DIEM LU SEMUA GUE POTONG *piiiip* LU SEMUA NIH!**" teriak Hiruma sadis. Semuanya langsung diam dan berbaris sesuai kelompok.

"Untung gue gak punya ***piiiip*** ya," Suzuna mengelus-elus dadanya.

"**Keberuntungan setiap orang dinilai dari sifat sehari-harinya**," ucap Herachles.

"Nah, gue akan melempar durian ini ke kalian semua. Jikalau salah satu dari kalian mendapatkannya, kelompok kalianlah yang maju duluan!" teriak Mamori sambil memamerkan durian yang ketajamannya sudah mencapai satu inchi.*?*

"**BUSEEET LU**!" teriak semuanya pada protes. Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, Mamori melempar durian itu.

Dan—_JEBLEB_.

...

.

.

.

.

"**HIYAAAAAAAAA**!" Kuroki mengelus-elus kepalanya yang tertancap oleh sang durian.

Mamori hanya tersenyum—dengan inosennya.

"**ANAK ORANG TUH WOI MALAH MESAM-MESEM AJA**!" teriak semuanya khawatir.

"Alhamdullilah bukan gue, bukan gue," batin kelompoknya Kuroki.

Akhirnya, Kuroki, Shin, Takami, Banba dan Ikkyu maju kedepan. Mereka berlima mengambil ancang-ancang yang entah untuk apa itu.

"_**GOOD MORNING, **_**YA NONA NAMANYA SIAPA?**" Kuroki menggigit setangkai mawar.

"SYALALALALALALA~" semuanya pada nyaut-nyautan.

"**OH TUAN, YA NONA NAMANYA RETJA**,"

"SYALALALALALALA!"

"**KALAU NONA BINGUNG MAU APA**,"

"SYALALALALALALA!"

"**LEBIH BAIK, BELI KONDOM SAJA! ANDECAAA, ANDECIII DABORA BORA BORI, ANDECAAA ANDECI, DABORA BORA BORI!**" teriak semuanya pada napsu.

"**IIIH BERABE TUH JADINYA**!" teriak Mamori geleng-geleng kepala.

"SPECIAL DARI AIR MEDITASI IKKYU HOSOKAWA LOOOH! YANG MAKE BAKAL KENA PELET SAYA!" Ikkyu promosi.

"Kasian Shin sama Takami, tiga orang dari kelompoknya pada rame sendiri praktekin caranya makein *piiiip*," batin semuanya.

"Uhm," Mamori berdehem sebentar, "kelompok selanjutnya!" Mamori kembali melempar durian yang sudah dipenuhi dengan darah.

Lalu—_JLEB, GUESS WHO 'THAT PERSON'?_

.

.

.

'_CUUUR'_

_._

_._

"**HIGYAAA DURENNYA NANCEP DI BOKONG GUE**!" teriak Monta frustasi.

"**NAH LO SUKUR GAK BISA BOKER LU NYET**!" Jumonji menyumpah-sumpahi bokong Monta yang darahnya memancur-pancur.

"Darah dari bokong Monta sangat indah... Lebih dari air pancur yang lain," ujar Takami yang ternyata physco juga. SAYANGNYA PHYSCONYA DALAM URUSAN BEGENEAN.

"WTF KALIAN SEMUA GAK PADA NOLONGIN GUE KEK!" teriak Monta nangis.

"**Jijik banget harus nolongin bokong lu**," ucap semuanyakompak.

Akhirnya, bokong Monta harus diperban dengan selotip bolak-balik; yang entah kegunaannya untuk apa. Monta, Jumonji, Akaba, Kakkei dan Habashira(dengan pakaian pria muminya) maju kedepan.

"_READY MAS BRO, YEAAAH_!" Akaba mengangkat jari tengahnya setinggi-tingginya.

"**Mengapa bokongku cenat-cenut tiap ada kamu**," ucap Monta sambil ngelusin bokongnya.

"**Selalu merinding bulu ketekku tiap kau sentuh aku**," kali ini gantian Jumonji yang berargumen.

"**Mengapa lidahku keseleo tiap kau panggil aku**," Kakkei mulai berargumentasi saudara-saudara...

"**Slalu ingin kusedot WC yang ada di rumahmu~ **_**I know you WC~**__**WC I**_** sedot **_**you**_**, WC **_**miss you!**_" semuanya langsung _dance_ kayak orang kesambet noni-noni Belanda.

"EEEH KOK GITU SIH LAGUNYA?" protes Mamori.

"Kan sedot WC mesti men'cenat-cenut'kan bolongan WC! Sangat kreatif bukan?" Habashira menjelaskan dengan biadapnya.

"Perasaan gue gak pernah denger yang namanya sedot WC bisa begituan," pikir semuanya bingung.

"Ah, yang ini juga gajelas," keluh Mamori, "oke, selanjutnyaaa!" _SWING_! Mamori segera melemparkan durian itu—dengan inosennya bagian dua.

.

.

.

.

_JBLEB!_ _Lemme see..._

"**UWAAAA! MAIIII LUVLY KETHEKS**!"

Tidak jadi._ It's over disgusting_.

"**NAHLO RAMBUT KETEKNYA TAKI JADI WARNA MERAH!**" teriak Jumonji sambil nunjuk Taki.

"Gue bakal ngasih lima milyar buat orang yang pengen makan durian sinting itu," batin semuanya kompak.

Akhirnya—dengan secara sangat amat terpaksa—Taki, Kotaro, Togano, Mizumachi dan Sena maju kedepan. Eh, Unsui ikut?

"**PI EL EI WAI BI O WAI BI O WAI,**" gemerlapan cahaya menghiasi kelima pria itu dengan pantat erotis yang bergoyang-goyang.

Kotaro dan Taki—yang masih tertempel duren di keteknya—berbalik badan sambil menelusuri tubuhnya dengan tangan sendiri; layaknya seorang remaja yang nyari bisul di seluruh tubuhnya.

"**PI EL EI WAI BI O WAI BI O WAI,**" Kotaro dan Taki memelet-peletkan lidahnya; berusaha untuk tampil se-erotis dan se-seksi mungkin. Padahal yang liat udah muntah duluan.

"**Eeee... Boy... Boy... Boy... RA, RA, ORA KUAT! RA, RA, ORA KUAT! KULA ORA KUAT, KARO PLEBOI PLEBOI!**" semuanya pantatnya goyang sedari menaikkan celana masing-masing; memperlihatkan paha mereka yang naujubillah menjadi perternakan rambut.

"ASEEEEK!" semuanya langsung goyangin pantat.

"**RA, RA, ORA KUAT! RA, RA, ORA KUAT! KULA ORA KUAT, KARO PLEBOI PLEBOI**!" semuanya langsung bergaya se-seksi mungkin.

"AKDSAKFALDALJDKAS PASIEN TAMAN LAWANG NIIIIH!" teriak Suzuna dan Mamori kebingungan.

"Mama, lima orang disana kok pada rame ya?" tanya anak kecil numpang lewat.

"Hush, jangan diliat nak! **Itu calon penghuni Taman Lawang yang sedang di razia!**"

.

.

"Huff," Mamori menghela nafas.

"Perasaan MOS-nya nggak ada yang bener deh," batin Suzuna geleng-geleng kepala.

"**IH SENA PANTAT LU KOK GOYANG TERUS SIH?**" teriak Monta sambil menunjuk Sena.

"_Sorry_ Mon! Abis tadi gue semangat banget goyangnya, sampe sekarang gak bisa berhenti!" ucap Sena berusaha menghentikan goyangannya.

"SIAPA YANG MENANG, SIAPA YANG MENANG?" sahut Kotaro gak sabaran.

"Pengumuman _award_ dulu gih!" ucap Kurita sambil nepok punggung Kotaro hinggamental berpuluh-puluh mili.

"Semuanya kumpul! Acara terakhir MOS nih!" teriak Musashi mengomandani. Semua siswa akhirnya baris sesuai kelompok.

"Yak, karena semua yel-yel-nya tidak sesuai dengan apa yang diinstruksikan—dan kayaknya kebablassen, kita mulai saja Deimon Awardnya," ucap Hiruma.

"Untuk kategori pertama, **SISWA TERBEGO**, jatuh kepada...,"

"Semoga bukan gue, semoga bukan gue," batin semuanya baca Yasin.

"Semoga gue, semoga gue!" kumpulan siswa bego membaca Yasin.

"Kalo hadiahnya bagus, gue rela jadi siswa terbego di Deimon...," ucap Takami.

"Tapi 'kan elu bukan siswa Deimon goblok," jawab Akaba. Takami nepok jidat.

"Jatuh kepada... **RAIMON **(snack) **TAROOOO**!"

_SRING!_ Gemerlapan cahaya menyinari langkah Monta. Monta langsung jejingkrakkan sendiri. **Seneng gara-gara menerima award, walaupun itu untuk kategori siswa terbego**.

Mamori mengalungkan kalung kerupuk dengan hiasan bulu ketek alami di leher Monta. Monta juga menerima piala berelemenkan*?* kardus dengan tulisan '**SISWA TERBEGO OF THE YEAR**'.

Monta naik ke podium, "Makasih... Makasih buat semuanya yang udah milih Monta jadi siswa terbego tahun ini... Makasih buat Emak sama Babeh yang ada di rumah, Monta sayang kalian... Kalo gak ada kalian, Monta gak bisa jadi sebego ini... Buat generasi penerus saya, jadilah orang yang lebih bego dari saya! _I HEART YOU ALL_!"

Semua bermuka mesem, "Gue harap lu jadi generasi terakhir siswa terbego di Deimon,".

"_Well then_, untuk kategori kedua, **SISWA TERMESUM**, jatuh kepadaaaa," Hiruma mengambil ancang-ancang.

"AH! Kalo gue gak mungkin dapet yang begituan!" ucap Kotaro pede.

"**Ih ngomong begituan padahal kemaren liat bokep lima kali**," cibir Akaba.

"Waduh, Kotaro bakal dapet 80 persen menjadi calon siswa termesum!" ucap Mizumachi.

"**OOOU TIDAK BITZAAAAA**! Gue udah taubat, gue udah taubat, weeek!" Kotaro memeletkan lidahnya.

"**IYE SOALNYA LU TAUBAT BARENG MIYABI**!" teriak Julie kayak pendemo.

"...dan... Kategori siswa termesum... Jatuh kepada... **KOTARO SASAKI**!"

_Prok, prok, prok._ Semua pada bertepuk tangan. Kotaro yang tadinya nggak mau dapet penghargaan kategori ini malah jejingkrakkan sendiri.

Kotaro naik ke atas podium, "YA RABBI YA ALLAH! Akhirnya... Semenjak negara api hilang, gue bisa kembali menjadi siswa termesum... Subhanallah... Makasih buat Miyabi-sensei... Yang udah nemenin saya taubat... Saya nggak tau harus berbuat apa lagi... POKOKNYA MAKASIH BANYAK, MIYABI NANTI NGABUBURIT BARENG SAYA LAGI YAAA!"

Dan—_DUAK!_ Sandal bermerek _Sly Wears_ mendarat tepat di wajah Kotaro.

"_Leave the madman_, kategori selanjutnya, **SISWA TERALIM**, jatuh kepada...,"

"**GUE**! Nama gue bakal dipanggil tuh!" ucap Ikkyu pede.

"**Elu mah ALIran Maling**," ucap Agon gak mau kalah.

"Jiah, ngimpi banget lu! **HABIS PROMOSI KONDOM LU, UDAH GAK SUCI LU**!" teriak Marco.

"Gue tuh!" tiba-tiba Kotaro ikutan nimbrung.

"ASKJAHSLKJ LU BELUM SUCI, SISWA MESUM!" teriak Julie mentabok Kotaro.

"MESUMNYA GAK KETULUNGAN TUH!" teriak Akaba ngamok.

"...dan... Yang menerima penghargaan ini adalah... **KURITA RYOKAAAAAN**!"

"_HE'S THE ALIMNESS STUDENT OF THE YEAR! UNBELIVEABLE_!" teriak semuanya tak percaya.

_BUM! BUM! BUM!_ Kurita segera berlari ke arah podium.

"GEMPA BUMI LAGI! UAAAA!" teriak semuanya frustasi.

Kurita naik ke podium, _zzzt_, podium hampir rusak.

"Uhm, **Assalammualaikum** para jamaah yang terhormat," Kurita membentulkan syal yang entah kenapa bisa sampai disitu, "oke, **JAMAAH?**"

"**IIIH**?" teriak semua nyahut-nyahutan.

"**OOOH JAMAAAH?**"

"**IIIIH?**"

"**ALHAMDU**?"

"**LILAAAAAAH**!"

...

Zzzzt... Spreb beb beb...

Oh ya, syaraf otak putus bagian dua.

"SEMUANYA! **BERLINDUNG KE MANAPUN SAJA, GAJAH BLEDUG AKAN MENDARAAAAAAAT**!" komando Hiruma. _And then, the truth was complicated._

_._

_._

**BASECAMP DEVIL BATS**

"MOS SELESAI! YAHUUUUUUUUI!" teriak Monta dan Sena kegirangan.

"Akhirnya... Penderitaan ini berhenti sudah...," tiba-tiba Mamori nangis sambil ngiris bombay.

"_WE ARE THE CHAMPION MY FRIEND_! _FREDOM_! MERDEKA! SATOE HATI SATOE TUJUAN, MERDEKAAAAAA!" teriak Akaba dan Mizumachi gawe rusuh.

"**HUSH, DIEM! Lagi liat bokep nih**!" suruh Kotaro sambil memandangi layar hapenya.

"Nak Kotaro... Di bulan penuh berkah ini, kita harus mengendalikan emosi kita. Dan yang Anda lihat, adalah tontonan **setan**," ucap Kurita tiba-tiba.

"Tapi pak... Udah PW pak... Saya udah terlalu khusyu untuk menjalani semua ini, pak," tiba-tiba Kotaro mendramatisir suasana.

"**HAHAHAHA BERARTI KOTARO SETAN ASLI DONG**!" teriak Ha Ha Bros senang.

"Halah bilang begituan... Padahal tiap ada film bokep langsung _booking_ yang VIP," cibir Kotaro kesal.

"Hei, menurut kalian, apa sih arti dari kemenangan?" tanya Sena yang tiba-tiba OOT.

"**Film bokep yang tiada akhir**," ucap Kotaro mangstab.

"GUE GAK NANYA YANG BEGITUAN," ucap Sena tiba-tiba OOC.

"Kalo menurut gue... Yah, perasaan yang gue alami waktu Devil Bats menang di Christmast Bowl, walau banyak rintangannya," jawab Hiruma mantab.

"...dan, gue pernah bilang; titik kelemahan gue adalah tidak pernah dikalahkan. Gue gak pernah kalah dan gak mau ngalah, gue pengen menang. Soalnya kemenangan itu jalan yang paling aman, gak ada polisi tidur di sana. Kekeke," tambah Hiruma lagi. Semuanya langsung terpesona.

"**Hiruma... Hiruma kesambet ketua MENPORA ya?**" ucap Mamori bingung; perkataan Hiruma persis banget kayak ketua MENPORA.

"HUSH! Khusyu nih! Ganggu dikit bisa berabe!" sahut Kotaro.

"...dan, kalau kau tidak bisa berjalan lagi, ambil jalan ke kiri atau ke kanan," ucap Kuroki menambahi.

"...atau mungkin, ambil jalan yang berbeda, jangan ambil jalan sebelumnya," ucap Togano tiba-tiba muncul.

"...itulah rute kemenangan...," ucap Jumonji.

"...karena kemenangan itu...,"

"...diciptakan...,"

"...dan harus digapai," ucap Mamori menambahi. Semuanya tersenyum.

"Gue bangga... Punya sahabat kayak kalian semua, haus sama kemenangan masing-masing," ucap Suzuna.

"Gue juga bangga... **Punya sahabat kayak Miyabi... Yang selalu memberikanku video bokep**," tiba-tiba Kotaro nimbrung.

"NGOMONGIN ***piiiiip*** terus aja lo! Gue ***piiiiip*** baru lu sukur nih!" ancam Marco.

"Kalian... Gila semua," ucap Kurita tiba-tiba.

"Harus dong! Kita menggapai kemenangan dengan '**kegilaan**' masing-masing!" ucap Monta semangat.

"HEI SEMUANYA! Untuk merayakan 'kemenangan' kita, mari kita minum jus!" ucap Pak Doburoku sambil membawa sekuntum mawar merah—eh.

"Untuk kegilaan kita,"

"Untuk kemenangan kita,"

"...dan untuk pelampiasan dendam kita!"

Semua mengambil gelas satu-satu, "**CHERS!**"

.

.

.

**SELESAAAAAAAAAAAAI 3**

.

.

BHAHAHAH HAI SEMUAAAAA! MAKASIH YA SUDAH BACA CHAPTER TERAKHIR YANG PALING PANJANG INI! SAMPE NGALAH-NGALAHIN PANJANGNYA BAYINYA SEMUT!

Humornya kerasa ga? Kemenangannya kerasa ga? **MIMIIIIIIN!** KALO KEMENANGANNYA GAK KERASA BILANG YA! NANTI AMBO DELET!

Thanks for **Siebte Gloxinia, timamiYIPPIE, riidinafaa, undine-yaha, Lavenz Aru, ChoiHirumaKim, aajni537, Ve-chan, HirumaManda, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi, hana-chan kirei, sakuraba-chan, shiroo**(a.k.a paul). **DAN SEMUANYA YANG UDAH BACA TAPI GAK SEMPET REVIEW DAKU BENAR-BENAR BERTERIMAKASIIIIIH! **

**BUAT MIMIN TERCINTA YANG UDAH NYELENGGARAIN FESI AWARD! BUAT KAKAK SAYA YANG SEKARANG ULANG TAHUUUN! TRAKTIRANNYA MASBRO XDD**

Well, Salma minta maaf kalo saya punya salah disini... Mohon maaf lahir batin... *sungkem*. Dari sekarang sampe awal September Salma bakal mudik~ bye-bye all :D

Ayo, review, concrit dan flame diterima :D

.

.

**OMAKE**

"...apa-apaan nih...," Sena memandang ke arah teman-temannya yang sedang mabok.

"Ahaha, Sena, ini jus! Jangan khawatir!" ucap Pak Doburoku.

"Pak, sampeyan yang bodoh atau saya yang bodoh. Tapi semua orang berkata ini adalah 'wine'," jawab Sena benar.

"Muahaha! Kau sudah dewasa, jadi tak ada salahnya mencoba wine!" ujar Pak Doburoku.

"Tapi Pak... Teman-teman ada yang lebih dewasa daripada saya, tapi kok mereka semua mabok?" tanya Sena sedari menunjuk ke arah teman-temannya.

"**ASEK BAAANG GOYANG BAAAANG ASEEEEEEK**!" Hiruma muter-muterin jempolnya sambil naik ke atas meja.

"**Low taw ga seh? Akuew slamah iniih cumaah cintha ma elu! GUE SAYANG AMA ELU, TAPI ELU KOK SELINGKUH! HEI, KOK DIEM AJA SIH? OKE! LO? GUE? END!**" Mamori marah-marah sendiri kepada vas bunga.

"TETE-NYA KURITA GEDEEE!" teriak Monta ndeso sambil menunjuk dada Kurita.

"**TETEKU LEBIH GEDE WEEEEK**!" tiba-tiba Gaou membuka bajunya.

"AYO ANAK-ANAAAAAK, TETE, TETE APA YANG GEDE?" tiba-tiba Jumonji ikutan nimbrung.

"_This is me, this is real, im excited we're supposed to be now, and the light shine on me_, HIK!" tiba-tiba Akaba nyanyi dengan suara yang sangat indah.

"**CHILLA PENGEN ODONG-ODONG UWEEEE**!" tiba-tibaTakami nangis ga karuan.

"Buka matamu, buka hatimu. Allah terangilah, hidupku dengan sinarmu~" dalam keadaan mabok-pun Kurita masih menjadi _alimness_.

"**APA-APAAN NIH KAMERA? PERGI SANA, PERGI SANA**!" Kotaro tiba-tiba ngerusuh sendiri.

"Sena-san," Chubbo yang tidak mabuk berbalik arah ke Sena.

"Hn?" dehem Sena.

"Ano... **Ini rumah sakit jiwa atau SMU ya**?"

.

**Madness to Win** (c) S. Salma. N 2011


End file.
